The Flying HedgeHog
by DragonHolder89
Summary: The Adventures Of The Flying Hedgehog.


NAME: CROW THE HEDGEHOG

AGE: 14

FAMILY: NONE

PAST: GREW UP WITH JET.

LIKES: FIGHTING AND PLAYING

DISLIKES: ANYTHING GIRLY OR CHILDISH

FRIENDS: JET, SONIC, TAILS, KNUCKLES,SILVER

DON'T GET ALONG WITH: AMY AND ROGUE

NEUTRAL: SHADOW AND EVERYONE ELSE

ENEMIES: EGGMAN

PERSONILITY: DOESN'T ALWAYS GET HIS WAY.

CATCH PHRASE: "LET'S FLY!"

NAME: STATIC THE HEDEGHOG

AGE: ?

FAMILY: SPOOKY

PAST: DON'T NEED TO TELL

LIKES: ELECTRIC STUFF

DISLIKES: NOTHING

FRIENDS: SONIC, TAILS, SHADOW, CREAM

DON'T GET ALONG WITH: AMY AND CHEESE

NEUTRAL: EVERYONE ELSE

ENEMIES: NONE

PERSONILITY: ALL AROUND CHOAS GUY CAUSE HE WORKS WITH EGGMAN

CATCH PHRASE: "MOMMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT."

NAME: SPOOKY THE HEDGEFOX

AGE: 15

FAMILY: STATIC

PAST: CAPTURED BY ROBOTNIK THEN EGGMAN THEN ESCAPED AND RAN CRYING TO SONIC

LIKES: HAUNTED HOUSES AND ANYTHING SPOOKY

DISLIKES: UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS

FRIENDS: ALL

DON'T GET ALONG WITH:NONE

NEUTRAL: NONE

ENEMIES: NONE

PERSONILITY: HAPPY GO LUCKY AND SPOOKY

CATCH PHRASE: "CROW THE SLOW."

CHAPTER 1

14 YEARS AGO

A woman knocks a upon a blue door. The door opens to reveal a green bird woman. the woman who knocked asked "Can you take care of my baby before Robotnik gets to him?" "Of course," said the bird woman.

TIMESKIP

11 YEARS LATER

A scream was heard as the morning was just beginning. Crow awoke with a start when the door burst opened. "You might not want to go out there," said Jet, who was breathing a little harder than normal. Crow just shrugged and fell back on his bed. Jet just shook his head, "You aren't going to listen are You?" Crow shook his head,"I'm listening to you. You said not to go out there and I'm not." Jet shrugged. "You're hopeless. Reason I'm telling you not to go is because 'she' is on a rampage." Crow looked at Jet and opened his mouth to say something, but the door burst opened again. This time it was Wave."WHERE IS IT?," she yelled. "Where is what?", Crow asked. She looks at Crow and screams, "MY DAIRY."

Crow smirked, "Last I saw it was when you were trading so-called tips with Storm." Wave screamed," THEN WHERE IS IT?" She pointed her finger at Crow,"Give it back or else." Crow just smirked, "In the engine room next to the toolbox." "Thanks, Crow," she said with a smile and left.

TIMESKIP

3 YEARS LATER

* IN THE HANGOUT*

"You think you can move over," Amy said to Static who was taking up 2 of the 3 seats on the couch. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't," said Static. Amy got mad at him for saying that. She pulled her hammer out and almost hit him, when Sonic said, "Amy, you can sit by me." Amy jumped and nodded, "Thanks, Sonic." So Amy sat down, just as Crow and Shadow walked in. Amy smiled, "Hi, Crow. Hi, Shadow." Crow looked around as Shadow said," Seems everyone is here." "Not everyone," Crow said, "Silver isn't here."

Shortly after, Silver walked in. He looked at everyone and said, "Every hedgehog is here it seems. Except Crow." He looked again, but still didn't see Crow. Then, Shadow nudged his head and said, " Get up,sleepyhead." Crow opened his eyes, "'Bout time you got here, Silver." Silver smirked, "Shall we do something fun?" Everyone nodded. Spooky suggested going to a haunted house, Amy suggested something romantic, Sonic and Shadow suggested a race, Crow and Static agreed with Sonic and Shadow,and Silver suggested going to the amusement park. Crow smiled, "Looks like it's a race." Sonic, Shadow, and Static all said,"I'll win." Amy and Spooky laughed and Crow said," I'll be right back." Crow left and of course the others knew what Crow were doing.

*AT THE AIRSHIP*

Crow got to the ship just as Jet was bringing out his flyer. "What are you doing with that, Jet?" Crow asked. "I heard the word 'race'," he said, "You left your headset on." Crow chuckled, "Sorry 'bout that, Jet." Jet smiled, "It's ok. Just be careful." "I will," Crow yelled as he ran back to the hangout.

*BACK AT THE HAGOUT*

As Crow got back to the hangout, Crow saw all the others lined up ready to go. Sonic yells, "Everyone ready?" The whole gang nodded. Amy stood to the side and said,"On your mark, Get set, GO!" Crow started up his flyer and said, "Let's Fly." Everyone took off. And the race began.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
